


we found love right where we are

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Innocent Louis, Jock Harry, M/M, Prom, Prompt Fill, Smut, bottom louis fic exchange, hybrid!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit.” A quiet voice stuttered out, his eyes going wide and mouth opening in a silent yell.</p><p>Harry’s hand snaked around the slim waist, pulling him closer to his body to keep him from falling to the ground in a heap.</p><p> </p><p>“Louis?!” Harry was staring down at him in awe. He’d figured he wouldn’t be seeing him around for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Louis hands were pressed firmly against Harry’s chest, pushing against him slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Louis, hi! Hey?” Harry stepped back slightly, his hands sliding from his waist sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?” Louis shuffled his feet, hands stuck in his pockets, eyes not meeting Harry’s own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissingiscool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingiscool/gifts).



> Thank you to my love Lynxh for being my lovely Beta!  
> I honestly DID NOT expect for this to be this long but i'm so glad it turned out that way!  
> Enjoy everyone!

“Look at him,” Nick snickered, his face turned away from Harry. “He always has his nose in a book. What a nerd.”

 

Harry’s head snapped up from where he was scanning the play book their football coach had given each of them that morning at practice. “What are you going on about now?” His voice was wary because he already knew and Harry wasn’t a fan of how much teasing Louis got thrown daily.

 

“Well maybe if you’d fucking listen… I’m going on about that new kid, Tomlinson. Look at him! I mean, how can someone spend so much time in the library every day?” Shaking his head and smirking to himself, Nick stood up. With a short laugh he clasped a hand over Harry’s shoulder before sauntering over to the desk Louis was hunched over.

 

“Nick!” Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Well, well. Looks like the old hermit Tomlinson has once again found his nose in a book.” Propping his hip against the edge, Nick sneered down at the boy.

 

“What?” Louis refused to look at Nick, instead keeping his eyes down.

 

“Harry, go help him.” Liam punched his arm, nodding towards the shy, pretty boy who was currently being taunted.

 

“Why are you always in the library? Don’t you have any friends? Huh, Lewis?” Nick was kneeling beside him now, eyes squinted at his lack of reaction. “I asked you a question!” He spat, ripping the book out of his grasp and throwing it onto the floor.

 

Eyes widening, Louis looked around, panicked. “I-I-I don’t know.” His brow furrowed and his dainty hands clutched at the edge of the desk.

 

Harry had finally seen enough when the book went flying; he noticed the look of panic on Louis’s face and immediately pushed his chair back from the table.

“Nick, that’s enough,” Harry’s hand rested on Nick’s shoulder now, a light but firm touch.

 

“But Haz I’m just having some fun…”

 

“I said that’s enough, why don’t you go see what’s for lunch.” Harry’s voice was firm, his tense stance unmoving.

 

Grumbling, Nick glared at the smaller boy before quickly stalking out of the room. A few shouts and clangs were heard in the hallway, causing Louis to wince… that could have been him.

 

“Ignore Nick, he’s a sadist. He likes getting off on other people’s pain.” Wincing, Harry sat in the chair next to Louis. “I’m sorry on his behalf; no one deserves to be treated like that.”

Louis glanced up at Harry under his lashes, cheeks tinged a light pink. “I’m used to it. I guess being small and smart is a reason to be harassed.”

 

“No, it isn’t-.” He’s cut off when Louis stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor. “Oh!”

 

“Here, I’ve got it.” Both boys lunged for the chair, knocking heads in the process.

 

“Ow!” Louis’s hands flew up to his temple, rubbing gently, lip jutted out in what looked like a pout but Harry wasn’t sure.

 

“Shit! Sorry, sorry!” Harry’s hands fluttered nervously, assessing the damage with his eyes.

 

“Stop apologizing!” He’s not sure but if looks could kill, Harry was sure he’d be dead on the floor of the library from the one Louis was giving him.

 

Without saying another word, Louis gathered up his stuff and hurried from the library, leaving a speechless Harry behind.

 

~

 

Ever since that day in the school library Harry couldn’t stop searching for the smaller boy; he almost went as far as to actually go  _into_ the library to find him, but he was never there.

 

He didn’t know what it was that was drawing him to Louis; he couldn’t get him out of his head.

Liam finally confronted him about it after he’d scanned the crowded cafeteria for the 6th time that last half hour. “Who, may I ask, are you looking for?” But from the small grin etched on Liam’s lips, Harry knew that he didn’t have to tell him.

Laughing, Liam leaned over the table and ruffled Harry’s curls, much to the other boy’s dismay. “What if I told you I know where he hides away at this time?” His warm eyes crinkled with mirth when Harry’s face lit up.

 

Launching across the table, Harry whispered excitedly. “Where, Liam?  _Where?!_ Tell me!” His voice had raised over the course of his words and he now had the attention of everyone from the table around his own.

 

“Before I tell you where he is you have to promise me you won’t go find him.” The look Liam gave Harry made his eyebrows furrow.

 

“What? Why?” Confused, he sat back slowly and dropped his hands.

 

“He obviously doesn’t want to be found, Harry, think about it. Why would he be hiding if he wanted to be found?” Liam had a point and he knew it, the slight smirk on his face told Harry everything.

 

“Fine,” Harry groaned, running his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his forehead.

 

“Good.” Liam’s eyes lit up when he saw someone over Harry’s shoulder. “Zayn!” He called, standing up and waving to the skinny lad across the room. Zayn smiled and waved back, a welcoming grin on his face.

 

Harry stared at Liam suspiciously as he stood and patted him on the back. “Gotta go! See ya later though, bud.”

 

“Liam! Wait, weren’t you going to tell me where Louis is?!” But by the time the words left his lips, Liam was across the cafeteria, greeting Zayn with some kind of hand shake.

 

Groaning miserably, Harry slumped forward, burying his head in his hands. Liam Payne was an absolute bastard, he’d decided. He was never going to speak to him again.

 

~

 

But he had spoken to Liam again, multiple times actually. Seeing as how he was Harry’s best friend, he couldn’t just  _stop_. They were also both on the same football team, practically captains

 

He was on his way home from football practice when his mom had called and asked him to swing by the store for a few necessary items to make supper. Apparently her friend from college was coming over and bringing along her so; she had said that last part with a certain lilt to her voice, one Harry had come to ignore. 

 

Navigating his way through the aisles proved to be a little more than difficult; he didn’t go grocery shopping often… okay, never. Finding what his mom had asked for wasn’t going to be the fastest task.

 

He wasn’t watching where he was going, that much was obvious when he suddenly collided with a warm body, the quiet “oof” and then the tiny hand clutching to the front of his shirt grabbed his attention rather quickly.

 

“Shit.” A quiet voice stuttered out, his eyes going wide and mouth opening in a silent yell.

Harry’s hand snaked around the slim waist, pulling him closer to his body to keep him from falling to the ground in a heap.

 

“Louis?!” Harry was staring down at him in awe. He’d figured he wouldn’t be seeing him around for a while.

 

“Oh!” Louis hands were pressed firmly against Harry’s chest, pushing against him slightly.

 

“Louis, hi! Hey?” Harry stepped back slightly, his hands sliding from his waist sheepishly.

 

“Erm, I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?” Louis shuffled his feet, hands stuck in his pockets, eyes not meeting Harry’s own.

 

“Oh, uh yeah, it’s Harry.” The conversation had quickly turned awkward; his hand traveled its normal path back through his hair. “Um, sorry Louis, but I’ve got to go. My mom’s expecting me home with this stuff.” He gestured to his phone with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“No, it’s okay. My mom too.” He managed a small smile, edging around Harry slowly. “I’ll see you around, Styles.” He threw a small smile over his shoulder before he rounded the corner.

 

Shaking his head with a slight grin on his face, Harry continued on his search, hoping he’d be done in the next hour.

 

~

 

“Harry! You need to come down and help me get the table ready for supper.”

 

Groaning, Harry rolled out of bed and pocketed his phone. “But mommm, what about Gemma!”  He snickered to himself, stepping into the hallway, immediately dodging the ball of socks that flew out of Gemma’s room.

 

“Gemma, you too!” Was what floated up the stairs, followed by Gemma’s screech. That was when Harry knew it was his time to leave.

 

“I’m going to kill you, pee brain.” Laughing, Harry went downstairs and slid around the corner, going into the living room.

 

“Gem, I’m 18, you can’t call me that anymore!” Harry squealed as he jumped the couch, landing in a pile of limbs on the floor.

 

“What? Is big bad football player Harry scared?! Of me?” Gemma snickered, moving closer while wiggling her eyebrows evilly.

 

“Hell yeah! You tortured me for years because I ripped your Barbie’s head off when you were seven.” His grin never left his face, or his eyes from hers.

 

“Oh ye-,” She started.

 

“Harry! Gemma! Kitchen now, please,” their mom’s voice rang from the kitchen. She wasn’t impressed either.

 

“Yes mom,” they groaned in unison, making their way to the kitchen, Harry earning a smack across the back of the head before entering.

 

“Gemma, I need you to finish setting the table- enough for five, please. And Harry, help me finish up this salad.” Anne moved around the kitchen, pulling a casserole from the oven and placing it on the table.

 

“So mom, who exactly is coming?” His hands moved fluidly, slicing the tomato and sprinkling it across the lettuce.

 

Before she could answer the door bell rang, cutting through the house.

 

“I’ll get it!” She exclaimed giddily, wiping her hands on a towel and tossing it back at Harry.

 

“Gem?” Harry questioned his sister, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Apparently its mom’s best friend from college just moved here a couple months ago. I guess she has a son your age, they wanted you guys to meet.” Shrugging, she set out the last glass then moved over to the stools at the island.

 

“Jay! It’s so great to see you!” A lot of squealing and what sounded like jumping up and down followed. Harry chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he tossed a handful of croutons onto the salad and moved it over to the table.

 

“And who is this handsome young man? Jay, he looks so much like you! Anyway, enough rambling, come on in. My kids are in the kitchen.”

 

Harry was digging in the fridge for the bottle of wine his mom had set aside for the evening when they finally entered the room. “This is Gemma, my eldest, and Harry, my youngest. He actually goes to the same school as you, Louis; I’d be surprised if you two haven’t bumped into each other before.”

 

Harry made a choked sound, standing up way to quickly, bumping the top of his head on the refrigerator in the process. 

 

“Harry!” Anne moved forward, concern washing over her features.

 

“Mom, I’m okay.” He batted her hands away with a slight scowl on his face. “Er, fancy seeing you here, Louis.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk

 

 “Oh, uh- Hi erm- Harry,” A slight smile played over his thin lips, his cheeks painted pink slightly as he gazed at the ground.

 

“See, Jay, I told you they would already know each other!” Anne exclaimed, moving around the kitchen. “I just need to finish the desert and then we can eat. You guys sit, sit!”

 

“I’ll help, the kids can go to the living room ‘till we’re done.” Jay moved to the counter, assessing the ingredients.

 

Harry smiled slowly at the two grown women fighting over letting each other help in the kitchen.

 

“Women,” he muttered quietly to Louis, who cracked a teeny smile.

 

“Oh stop your pathetic flirting.” Gemma shouldered past them, fleeing up the stairs to her room.

 

“Pin head!” Harry shouted after her, grinning when she threw back a simple and ineffective “loser!”

 

“You guys are a lot like how my younger sister Lottie and I are. We fight a lot but it’s mostly teasing.” Louis sat gingerly on the couch, tucking his small legs under him.

 

“How many sisters do you have?” Genuinely curious, Harry plopped down opposite of him, resting his ankle across his knee.

 

“Four. All younger but all equally frustrating,” he said it with a grin so Harry knew it didn’t really bother him.

 

“That’s cool! I’ve always wanted a younger sibling, preferably a brother. You know, someone I could toss a football to,” he grinned in spite of himself. “But a little sister wouldn’t be too bad. I mean, I do have the perfect locks to braid.” He pretended to flip his hair, chuckling at the surprised laugh that escaped Louis.

 

“Trust me! You don’t want a younger sibling. They will drive you bonkers.” He shook his head before Harry can say another word. “Trust me.”

 

Smiling, Harry leaned forward, “Okay. I trust you.”

 

Louis’s eyes darted down to the dimple in Harry’s cheek and he internally groaned. Just his luck that the guy he was trying so unsuccessfully to stay away from has  _dimples_. Great. “Uh- okay!”

His eyes darted around the room, taking in all the pictures. “I take it you like football?”

 

Nodding, Harry’s whole face brightened and Louis wanted him to react that way when Louis’s name is mentioned. “I’ve been playing since peewee league at age 5. It’s the one thing me and my dad did together that he didn’t ruin for me. We both actually got along when I was playing.”

 

“Oh,” Louis expression tightened. “What happened?” His voice was curious, not really needing to know. Just wanting.

 

“He left when I was 11. Said he was going to get milk and never came back, I guess I should have figured something was up. I mean who takes a suitcase with them to get milk?”

 

Louis nodded; he could relate to the whole _deadbeat dad_ thing. It was too similar of a situation to his, his own dad leaving them with a lame excuse and never coming back.

 

“So, hey. I just wanted to apologize for the library incident again.” Harry’s face was pained. “Nick is a huge douche and I don’t really associate myself with him; I just really needed help with chemistry, I’m hopeless in that area of school. Well… any area, really. But no, I knew what he was doing; I should have stepped in sooner. Shouldn’t have even let him get to where you were sitting. I really meant what I said; no one deserves to be treated like that.” He finally took a deep breath and wore a shaky smile, hoping Louis would say something and not run away like every other time they’d bumped into each other.

 

“Food’s done!”  Groaning, Harry stood, offering a hand to the smaller boy.

Louis’s face, Harry decided, was going to be temporarily red but he had to say just one more thing. “We can be friends, right?”

 

The blushing boy looked at him cautiously before slowly nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah. I can do that!” A timid smile turned the corners of his mouth up.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was beaming, “Great, let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

 

~

 

Harry and Louis’s friendship had grown quickly and strongly over the past weeks. During lunch Louis would venture out of hiding to sit at the table with Harry, Liam, Zayn and Liam’s friend Niall. The group had grown on the smaller boy, but not as much as Harry had.

 

Zayn was convinced they were made for each other, ‘the way he looked at Louis’ apparently told him that. Louis was already tired of this conversation, and he didn’t want to have it again.

But Zayn was insisting, “Louis! I mean, it’s so fucking obvious that he likes you. He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass or some shit, just give the poor guy a chance.”

Louis was already shaking his head before Zayn could totally finish what he was saying. “I said no the five other times you told me this week. No means no, Zayn.”

 

“You could be getting amazing sex, Louis. I mean, have you seen him? He could hold you up against the wall and-“

 

“Enough, Zayn! Please, I’m aware, okay. God, I’m more than aware.” Louis hands ran through his hair as he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

 

“Stop torturing yourself Lou… when are you going to do something for yourself?” Zayn’s voice was gentle.

 

And Louis agreed, when was he going to do something for  _him_?

 

~

 

The next day at lunch Harry was whining about the failing grade he was getting in chemistry and much to his dismay Liam and Niall were laughing at his dilemma. “You guys don’t get it, if I don’t get this grade up I can’t play. I’ll be benched!” His hands go up in the air dramatically.

 

Zayn gave Louis a pointed look before digging his elbow into his side. “Erm Harry. I can help you if you want? Chemistry is my best subject.” His cheeks heated up in a blush as he squirmed in his seat.

 

Harry’s head snapped up in surprise. “Really? You’d do that?” A smile broke across his face when Louis nodded quickly. “Can you come over tonight? I’ve got a pretty big test in the next

few days.”

 

Nodding again, his lips were pressed together, stopping the smile that was threatening to spill out.

 

“Awesome, yeah! Okay maybe 7?” Harry didn’t take his eyes off of Louis’s face. He couldn’t believe it; Louis was becoming less and less reserved around them and he took that as a good sign.

 

“That sounds good, Harry.” They sat there smiling at each other from across the table, Harry’s grin was ecstatic and Louis’s was shy but happy.

 

“Now that, my boys, is what I like to hear!” Liam cut into the silence, a happy grin on his face; eyes lighting up when he looked at the blushes on both boys’ cheeks.

 

“Oh fuck off, Payno,” Harry gave his friend a slight shove, sending him off the end of the bench, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

 

~

 

Harry was running frantically around his house, trying to make sure everything was perfect for this ‘non date’ he was having with Louis.

_Louis_ was coming over. Fuck. He had the pizza ordered and delivered already, his chemistry book and notebook was spread out on his bed up stairs and his mom and sister were out for a night on the town.

 

Finally the doorbell rang, cutting through the silence of the house. Taking a deep breath, Harry slowly moved through the house, not wanting to seem as eager as he really was.

 

“Hi,” he smiled cheekily at the beautiful boy before him. “Come in, come in!”

 

“Where are we studying at?” Louis asked immediately, eyes scanning the living room curiously.

 

“Um, well, I had everything up in my room already but if you want to study down here we can?”

He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable; he just wanted Louis to be able to trust him.

 

“No, your room’s fine.” He said it with a smile so Harry didn’t let himself question it.

 

“If you’re sure,” He poked a finger in Louis’s side, making him squirm and wiggle away from his side. “I’ll get the pizza from the kitchen and then we can go upstairs.”

 

Grinning, Louis got the plates from where Harry pointed and then grabbed two sodas from the bottom of the fridge. “I think we’re all set!”

 

Harry nodded when he saw what Louis was carrying. “Onwards march!” Harry chuckled at Louis’s expression; his eyes widened and then filled with mirth as a happy giggle escaped his thin lips.

 

“Did you just giggle?!” Harry fake gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth, smiling at Louis’s so not stern glare.

 

“Shut it, Styles.” Louis grumbled teasingly.

 

“Feisty,” His finger itched for Louis’s side again but Louis dodged it like a pro. “This is my humble abode, welcome.” Kicking his door open with his foot, Harry stepped back to let Louis enter first.

 

“Wow, you’re really neat, aren’t you?!” Louis’s eyes crinkled as he looked at the spotless room. “My mom would cry if she saw my room like this.” After gingerly setting the drinks and plates on the desk, he plopped down on the bed and studied the title of Harry’s chem book.

 

“I need to keep my room clean, it’s something I like doing.” Shrugging, Harry opened the pizza box and took a big breath. “Delicious, cheese or pepperoni?” He slapped a slice onto his own plate before reaching for Louis, eyebrows raised in question.

 

“Cheese, please.” Louis’s eyebrows shot up at his answer before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

 

Harry watched him with a fond expression on his face. “You’re cute.” Louis’s cheeks flushed happily; his eyes bright and mouth still smiling. He’d never seen him like this before, it was a pleasant surprise.

 

Sitting up, Louis accepted the plate Harry handed him with a grin. “I don’t even know why I laughed that much… it wasn’t even that funny.”  

 

“It was,” Harry assured him, taking a seat across the mattress from him.

 

 “So what are you struggling on in chemistry?” Louis asked after a swallowing a mouth full of pizza. Harry watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, blinking furiously to get the image of Louis swallowing  _him_ down out of his head.

 

“Erm,” Harry coughed, face heating up as pinkness spread up his cheeks. “Everything?”

 

Louis giggled again, moving to his knees to grab the notebook by Harry’s leg. “Well, let’s take a looksee at your notes.” After a few moments of silence and Louis flipping through the pages in Harry’s notebook Louis finally spoke. “Hmm.”

 

“Hmm?” Harry questioned, moving closer slightly.

 

Louis could feel Harry’s warm breath on the back of his neck and he willed his voice not to shake. “You take good notes so that’s not the problem, are you just not understanding it?” He turned to look back at the curly haired boy behind him. Harry’s closer than he thought. His eyes go cross eyed when their noses touch.

 

“Oops,” Harry breathed out, eyes darting down to Louis’s lips.

 

“Hi,” he squeaked, breath coming out in small gasps. He’d never been this close to someone else before… he felt like all his nerves were livewires just waiting to be touched.

 

“Mm, can I kiss you?” Harry finally let the words stumble out of his mouth,

 

Nodding, Louis dropped the book and turned, crawling into Harry’s lap. Hands cupping the back of his neck, Harry’s fingers ran themselves through Louis’s short chestnut locks.

 

Louis surprised even himself when he pushed up into Harry’s hand, shocked when a full out ‘purr’ crawled from his throat.

 

Harry didn’t even flinch; his eyes couldn’t tear themselves from Louis’s gorgeous face. “So gorgeous,” he breathed before pulling Louis’s lips to his, teeth clashing, shuddering when Louis’s sharp little teeth bit at his bottom lip.

 

Pulling back, Harry trailed his lips down Louis’s neck, leaving a mark where the shoulder met the neck. Whining, Louis rutted his hips down against Harry, “oh god.”

 

“Jesus Lou, do you even know what you do to me?” Harry’s hands traveled down the smaller boy’s back, clutching at his bum as Louis sucked his own mark on Harry’s collarbone.

 

Opening his eyes, Louis met Harry’s gaze as he pushed him back on the bed and shoved his shirt up, exposing his toned chest. _Thank you football_ , he praised. Leaning down, he went for one of Harry’s nipples, but he’s stopped before he can get there.

 

“Lou,” Harry’s hands pressed against his shoulder, stopping him from reaching his destination. “Louis.” Harry insisted when he didn’t answer the first time.

 

“What?” He growled, eyes snapping open, meeting Harry’s shocked ones. “What.” He repeated quieter this time.

 

“Lou, your eyes…” Harry drifted off, his own eyes scanning Louis, confused.

 

“What about my eyes?” Louis demanded. “Harry, stop fucking around and tell me.” He’s impatient now; he could feel his tail twitch in the back of his pants. Wait.

 

Scrambling off of Harry, Louis rushed over to the closest mirror, freezing when he saw his reflection.

 

“Why are they like that, Lou?” Harry breathed behind him, making Louis spin around quickly.

 

“Um, I have to go.” He finally got out before darting to the door and pulling it open, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

 

“Lou!” Harry collected himself once he heard the front door slam. “Shit.” He fell back on his bed, groaning into his hands. He just fucked everything up. _Good going, Styles_.

 

~

 

The following week at school had left Harry in a horrible mood. He failed his chemistry test and Louis had been completely avoiding him. To make matters worse, prom was in two months and Harry still didn’t have a date.

 

Louis had been hiding out again at lunch and Harry had had enough. “Where’s he at, Zayn?” He cut into the story Liam had been telling, eyes fierce and mouth set in a hard line.

 

“What?” Zayn questioned, exasperated.

 

“Where’s Louis?” The expression on Harry’s face must have let Zayn know he wasn’t fucking around, he wanted a straight answer and he wanted it now.

 

“Back staircase,” Zayn sighed, looking towards Liam and shaking his head.

 

“Thanks.” Harry managed to grit out before practically sprinting out of the cafeteria.

He found him there, curled into the corner of one of the landings with his hood pulled over his hair and his face in a book like usual.

 

Sighing, Harry slid down the wall beside him, head turning so he could gaze at the boy he’d come to know and admire over the past few months. “Louis, why do you always run and hide?” Harry finally spoke up, hand resting in the space between them. “Does it kill you that someone wants you?”

 

He felt the boy stiffen up beside him; slowly, Louis pulled a receipt from his hoodie and tucked it in the book, sighing as he pressed it closed. “What do you want?”

 

“You.” Harry said honestly. Not a bone in his body was lying; they all thrummed for Louis.

The sharp intake of breath confirmed Harry’s suspicions: Louis wanted Harry too.

 

“Harry,” Louis smiled sadly. “I want to want you, I really do. But I just- we both come from different worlds. You’re a popular jock and I’m a fucking nerd, for Christ’s sake, Harry! We just aren’t meant to be.”

 

Frowning, Harry moved to his knees, staring down at Louis as he shook his head firmly. “You’re wrong, you’re so wrong. You can’t let stereotypes define you. If you want to be with me then do it! ‘Cause god knows I want you so much I can hardly stand it.”

 

A small smile overtook Louis’s face. “Harry…” He was cut off when Harry crowded against him, hand caressing his jaw, making their eyes meet. “This is a bad idea.”

  
Harry shook his head again before moving in closer. “Some of the best things come from ‘bad ideas.’” Louis’s eyes fluttered shut as Harry pressed his mouth against the smaller boy’s.

 

Sighing, Louis’s hands threaded through Harry’s curls and pulled him in closer, his mouth reacting to Harry’s like lightening with metal. He felt a spark shoot through him once their tongues curled against each other. Pulling back, Harry nuzzled his face in Louis’s hair. “Please don’t leave me again.” He begged. He had his heart on his sleeve right now… hell, he might as well have ripped his own heart out and handed it over to Louis.

 

“I won’t.” Louis’s eyes stare up into Harry’s, both of them grinning like idiots. “Wanna stay here with me?” Louis asked, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

 

Nodding, Harry pulled him closer, settling his chin on the top of Louis’s head and wrapping both of his arms around his waist. If Harry had a choice in the matter he’d spend his forever this way, with Louis wrapped in his arms.

 

~

 

Two more weeks had passed, but this time they were good. Louis had kept his promise and hadn’t left Harry, and Harry was loving every minute he got with Louis.

 

They were spread across the couch in Harry’s den, both of them with Xbox controllers in their hands but only one was winning at FIFA and it wasn’t Harry.

 

“Oh! You’re kidding me!” Harry exclaimed as Louis made yet another goal against his team, making the score a whopping 4-1.

 

Louis just pressed his hand to his mouth and giggled, eyes lighting up as he took in Harry’s wounded expression. “You never told me you were good at FIFA.” Harry accused.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Louis threw back a haughty. “You never asked.”

He squealed when Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the ground. “Oi, you big oaf, let me up!” Louis squirmed in his arms.

 

Pouting, Harry let Louis up but brightened immediately when Louis straddled him and ran his small hands down his chest. 

 

“Louis.” Harry breathed out slowly; this boy was taking his breath away.

 

“Ya,” Louis worked his hand’s up under Harry’s shirt, fingernails scraping against Harry’s nipples.

 

“Go to prom with me?” He gasped against the boy’s lips, his hands gripping Louis’s upper thighs.

 

“Yeah,” he answered simply, smirking when he grinded his bum down against Harry.

 

“Yeah?” Harry grinned despite the moan working its way out of his mouth. “Fuck, Louis.” His hips bucked against Louis’s, pressing against his arse.

 

“Fuck yes, Haz.” Louis moaned against Harry’s mouth, his breath coming out in short pants.

 

“Boys! Harry? Are you home love?” Louis practically shot out of Harry’s lap, pressing a pillow to his groin while hiding in the corner of the couch. 

 

Reaching behind him, Harry grabbed his own pillow before calling his mom into the room.

“There you boys are! Hello, Louis.” Anne smiled, but her eyes were squinted as she looked between both of them.

 

Coughing, Louis smiled shakily. “Hi Anne.”

 

“Louis, your mom called me; apparently she’s been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. She asked me to send you on home.” Nodding, Louis stood quickly, smiling quietly at Harry before slipping on his shoes and exiting the house.

 

“Mom,” Harry stated quietly.

 

“Are you boys being safe? Don’t give me that look Harry Edward! I heard you both, I’m not stupid or naïve.” Her voice had taken on a stern lilt.

 

“Yes mom, we are. M sorry you had to hear.” His face was flushed bright pink, head hanging in embarrassment.

 

“Just please make sure anything else from now on stays in your room.” She shook a finger at him before walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god,” Harry muttered into his hands, shaking his head unbelievably.

 

~

 

“Harry! You look so handsome, come in come in. Louis is up in his room finishing up some final touches. I’m so happy you boys are going together, you two are perfect together!” Jay gushed over Harry with a huge grin on her face and tears in her eyes.

 

“It’s honestly my pleasure to take him; I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.” Harry smiled happily when he heard doors slam up stairs and multiple female voices yell to Louis that Harry has indeed arrived and to ‘ _hurry his arse up_., followed by a sharp “Lottie!” from Jay.

 

There’s a tugging sensation on his sleeve. Looking down, he sees Louis’s little sister, Phoebe.

 

“Hiya ‘arry.” She grinned up at him, her front two teeth missing.

 

“Well, hello there, Phoebe. How are you, sweat pea?”  He held out his hand for a high five, casually glancing up the stairs.

 

His eyes widened when they settle on Louis. He looked so sharp, so _gorgeous_ in his black tux. “Oh,” he stuttered out, breath hitching when Louis’s eyes locked with his own and his face lit up in a happy grin.

 

“God, Lou, you look… gorgeous.” Harry pulled Louis in for a hug as soon as he’d reached the bottom of the stairs. “Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

 

Blushing, Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck as all the girls in the house giggled and ‘awed’. “Stop it.”

 

They get through the pictures and the pinning of boutonnieres without a frown or any blood, to Jay’s relief.

 

“Shall we go?” Harry stood by the door, holding his arm out like the perfect gentleman.

 

“We shall.” Louis moved forward, taking his arm and saying a quick goodbye to the girls before letting Harry lead him out the door and down to the limo where their friends were waiting.

 

“Harry! Lou!” Niall shouted as soon as they piled in and shut the door.

 

“Boys,” Harry greeted, wrapping his arm around Louis’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Are you guys excited or what?!” Liam hooted. Clearly he’s way more excited than Zayn.

Louis nodded quickly, his eyes lighting up. “Can’t wait!”

 

“You two look so cute together!” Niall’s date Tiffany gushed. She looked at them like they’re gods or something. 

 

Louis blushed and pushed his face into Harry’s neck, giggling when Harry blew air into his ear.

 

Harry ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Louis’s head, letting his nails gently scratch against his scalp. Louis latched onto Harry as he whimpered into his ear.

 

“Yo, can’t you two horn dogs wait ‘till after prom like everyone else?” Zayn groaned from next to them, scooted over far into Liam’s lap with a look of mock disgust on his face.

 

Harry winked at Zayn slightly before pulling Louis closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

 

~

 

“Please sir, may I have this dance?” Harry bowed in front of Louis, hand extended for him to take.

 

“Yes, you may.” He giggled, taking Harry’s big hand, squealing as he’s pulled up from his chair and twirled into Harry’s arms.

 

It was, of course, a slow song; Harry’s arms wrapped low on Louis’s waist, holding him close. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck fingers, teasing his hair. “Harry Styles,” he murmured, pulling his face closer. “I think I’m falling for you.”

 

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he pressed his lips to Louis in a soft gentle kiss. “Fall. I’ll catch you.”

 

It didn’t take long before they had both gotten worked up and Harry was dragging a whining Louis out of there with a gentle hand.

 

Harry’s mom was working the night shift at the Hospital that night and Gemma was out on the town with friends.

 

So, seeing that it was the smarter decision, they went back to Harry’s house. They had barely just gotten inside when Harry had Louis pressed against the door, knee wedged between Louis’s legs.

 

“Harry, remember what your mom said last time. In your room, boo.” His sentence came out breathy, hips canting forward for friction.

 

“Mmm, please don’t mention my mom right now.” Harry whispered darkly, thrusting his hips forward, reveling in Louis’s shocked gasp. “God I wanna eat you out, wanna taste you on my

tongue. I bet you taste so good.”

 

“Oh god, Harry.” Louis’s head fell back against the door as Harry ravished his neck with his tongue.

 

“Come on,” Harry’s urged hands were gripping at Louis’s arse, helping him jump up and wrap his legs around his waist.

 

It was quite a trip up the stairs, lots of giggling and messy kissing took place and Louis would probably have a bruise on his bum from where Harry dropped him.

 

Harry’s door banged against the wall when they pushed through, making Harry drop Louis to his feet. Laughing, Harry scattered kisses all over Louis’s shining face while Louis worked the buttons of Harry’s shirt open.

 

Once Harry got his jacket and shirt shrugged off, he lied back over his bed, arms folded behind his head, propping him up so he could watch Louis strip.

 

Louis had his shirt hanging open, tie half undone around his neck and his teeth were worryingly biting his bottom lip, his bright eyes wouldn’t meet Harrys.

 

 “Harry, I gotta tell you something…” Louis actually looked scared and Harry wanted to wrap him up in his arms, let him know everything would be alright. But he can tell Louis needed to do this, so he sat in the middle of the bed and motioned for him to continue.

 

“Well, erm. First of all, my mom… isn’t my real mom. She actually found me shortly after I was born, um but you see that’s not the only thing…” He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he’s about to share.

 

“I’m not fully human? I mean, I am, but I have some characteristics of a cat… like, what you saw the other day with my eyes. They only do that when I’m excited or erm… turned on?”

 

“Louis,” Harry breathed out, eyes wide with what he’s being told.

 

“I like to be pet? And, um, I kind of have a tail.” He shrugged and looked up at Harry; his whole

body is strung tight, tense that he’s going to get thrown out by Harry, the boy he’s come to love.

 

“Louis, come here.” Harry’s whisper broke the silence of the room.

 

Nodding, Louis crossed the room and crawled onto the bed with Harry, curling into his open arms. “Louis, listen to me. I don’t care what you look like on the outside. You are one of the kindest, gentlest, spirited and smartest persons I’ve met in a long time. I’ve wanted you since that day in the library and nothing you say is going to stop that. I loved you before and I’ll love you after. You got that?”

 

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Louis nodded quickly before wrapping himself around Harry, pressing a kiss to his chin.

 

“Now my handsome prince, can we get back to what we had going before you so rudely interrupted?” Harry’s hand was firm on Louis’s back as he gently laid him down onto the mattress before hovering over him.

 

“Can I?” he asked sweetly, playing with the button on Louis’s suit pants.

 

Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, Louis nodded, fingers running up his chest to tweak his nipples.

 

Within seconds Harry had Louis’s and his own pants off and in a pile on the ground. “Mm, you’re so gorgeous.” Harry pressed soft kisses on Louis’s inner thighs, breathing in the sweet musky scent of him.

 

“Harry!” Louis jumped when he dug his teeth lightly into his thighs.

 

“Here, babe,” Harry sat up, curling his fingers around Louis’s ankles as he pulled his legs out and then pushed them back against his chest. “Hold ‘em for me.”

 

Louis did as told, hands shooting out to grip the back of his thighs.

 

Bending down, Harry moved in closer, thumbs pulling Louis’s cheeks apart. Growling, Harry dove in, licking a flat strip across Louis’s hole, reveling in Louis’s hushed whimpers. Harry grinned against Louis spread cheeks and stiffened his tongue before circling his hole and pushing in.

 

“Oh god!” Louis moaned brokenly, hips bucking up, not quite sure whether to press back against his tongue or away from it.

 

Harry went for it, gripping Louis’s arse in both hands and moving onto his knees, practically bending Louis in half. Holding Louis’s hips in the air, knees bent over his shoulders, Harry pressed his tongue inside fully, twisting and running it along Louis’s clenched walls.

 

Finally, when Harry had decided Louis was ready, he added his fingers, wetting three with his own spit then slowly pressing one in. His free hand found one of Louis’s and let him clench onto him.

 

Louis’s face was something incredible to look at during sex; his cerulean eyes had turned into dark black slits. Looking at them sent shivers down Harry’s spine.  

 

“More ‘arry.” He moaned, pressing back onto the one finger Harry was currently wiggling around in him.

 

Nodding, Harry pulled out the first before slowly pushing two back in. Louis let out a quiet sound of discomfort, eyebrows scrunching cutely before Harry twisted his fingers just right and brushed against ‘that’ spot.

 

“Shit!” His hips jolted off the bed, eyes wide in shock.

 

“Again?” Harry laughed gently.

 

Louis nodded frantically and began pressing back on Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry tucked a third finger in next to the first two and slowly worked them into Louis, rotating his wrist and then pulling them apart to stretch him ready for his dick.

 

Louis’s own was neglected across his stomach, the head an angry red color. “Mm, want you to blow me while I finish opening you up.” Harry’s lashes fluttered when Louis’s hands ran through his hair, tugging slightly.

 

 Louis made an excited noise before pulling off Harry’s fingers and pushing him on his back. Scrambling around, Louis straddled Harry’s chest, facing the foot of the bed.

 

Harry bent his knees, pressing his feet into the mattress as he felt Louis hot breath on the head of his dick. His arse was teasing Harry at the moment, taunting his fingers and mouth relentlessly. And his tail; it was long and thin, whipping around in the air. Harry was worried he’d have to watch out for it but it seemed like Louis had it under control.

 

Keeping one hand on Louis’s hip, he reached up and dug under his pillows, grinning triumphantly when his fingers wrap around the bottle of lube.

 

Quickly slicking up his fingers, he slid them back into Louis, moaning when Louis swallowed Harry into the back of his throat, teasing the underside of his dick with a relentless tongue.

 

“Louis, Lou. Come e’re, need to be inside you.” Harry sat up, hand gripping Louis’s hair before pulling him off his cock.

 

A broken moan fell from Louis’s lips at the sharp sensation of his hair getting tugged. “Fuck me, Harry.” Louis crawled back over Harry’s body, stopping so he was hovering over Harry’s dick,

his right hand reaching down to brace himself and his left guiding Harry into his body.

 

“Lou, wait you need more lube!” Harry almost shouted as Louis sank down onto Harry, eyes blown black and mouth open in a silent scream.

 

“Oh god, oh fuck, shit Haz.” Louis moaned quietly, working himself down on his cock.

Harry immediately flipped Louis onto his back, pulling out and then pressing back in quickly,

 

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry moaned into the smaller boy’s neck before biting and sucking a mark there. “You’re such a sexy little kitten, huh? My sexy kitten. Only mine.” He punctuated each word with a thrust, silently looking for his prostate.

 

Louis gazed up at Harry, eyes wide, the slits in his pupils swallowing all the color around.

”Harry! M gonna come.” Louis whined, his spine arching, lungs gasping for air.

 

“Just from my dick? God you’re such a little cock slut.” Harry moaned, thrusting impossibly faster into the pliant body beneath his.

 

“Haz- Har- Harry.” Louis moaned, his dick jerking across his stomach. Finally, as he opened his mouth in a quiet whimper, he came across his abs with nothing except for Harry’s cock, which was now buried inside of him, pulsing through his own orgasm.

 

“Holy fuck.” Harry moaned, flopping onto his back and then rolling back on his side, burying his face in Louis’s neck, nipping a path from his earlobe to the end of his collarbone much to Louis’s amusement.

 

“God, Harry, I love you so much.” Louis nuzzled into Harry’s chest, tail curling around his hip, brushing through the come on his stomach.

 

“We’re going to have to take a shower in the morning, babe.”

 

“Mm,” Louis grumbled, already half asleep.

 

Smiling fondly, Harry pulled the sheet up around their messy bodies, pressing a kiss to Louis slack lips. “I love you, Lou. Sleep well, babe.”

 

And it was at that moment that Harry knew that they  _could_ spend their forever in each other’s arms.

 

And what a forever it would be. [  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa)


End file.
